Puncture wounds, wounds that pierce through tissue, may result from trauma or may be intentionally created in order to provide access to a body cavity during surgical procedures. During endoscopic surgical procedures, for example, a trocar device is utilized to puncture the peritoneum to provide an access port by way of a cannula through the abdominal wall. Generally, a trocar and/or cannula is placed through the abdominal wall for introduction of surgical instrumentation which is necessary to carry out the surgical procedure. In this manner, the surgeon may introduce a surgical instrument such as a grasper, scissor, clip applier, stapler or any other surgical instrument which may be necessary during the particular surgical procedure. Once the procedure is complete, it is necessary to suture the wound.
Conventional instruments for closing puncture wounds generally include a shaft that can be extended into the body through either the puncture wound itself (in the case of a puncture caused by trauma) or through a cannula (in the case of a puncture created to access a surgical site). Suture retaining needles are then deployed from the shaft into tissue. Unfortunately, the mechanisms used for deploying the needles are often cumbersome and may make the extension and/or retraction of the suturing device difficult.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,338 discloses a suturing instrument for closing trocar puncture wounds. The suturing instrument includes a pair of needle carriers having needles releasably retained thereon. The needle carriers are translatable from a retracted position to a deployed position via a rack and pinion mechanism to urge the needles into tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,087 discloses an articulating suturing device including a shaft having an articulated foot disposed at a distal end thereof. The foot includes suture attachment cuffs that lockingly engage needles such that the cuffs can be withdrawn upon withdrawal of the needles. U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,024 discloses a suturing device having at least two arms that are extendable from the shaft of the suturing device. The arms are rotated about a pivot to extend from the shaft. Needles may then be inserted into engagement with the arms to retrieve a suture from the arms. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0030868 discloses a suturing device including a pair of wings that are selectively extendable from the device. Needles carrying sutures thereon may then be advanced through tissue and into engagement with the wings to retain the sutures thereon. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0069397 discloses a suturing apparatus similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,024, discussed above, and further discloses a handle assembly for actuating the suturing apparatus. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0045979 discloses an articulating suturing device similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,087, discussed above.